


First Kiss

by copycat_capycot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copycat_capycot/pseuds/copycat_capycot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were halfway through their date when Marinette sat bolt upright. “I kissed you. As Ladybug.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

They were halfway through their date when Marinette sat bolt upright. “I kissed you. As Ladybug.”

Adrien quirked an eyebrow, mid-sip through his coffee, and then set down his cup. “Yes, you did.” He remembered the aftermath of the incident with mixed feelings of shame and ecstasy—shame over how he had added to Ladybug's obstacles by falling victim to Dark Cupid, and ecstasy over Ladybug's kiss. Of course, he regretted that Ladybug had to kiss him when she clearly didn't want to, so he tried not to daydream about the kiss too often.

But that was in the past, and Marinette was very real and present before him. She was also blushing fiercely, with a stubborn look on her face. “That wasn't how I wanted to kiss you for the first time.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, you technically kissed Chat Noir.”

“You're one and the same,” Marinette huffed, her cheeks still red.

Adrien couldn't help but smile broadly at his girlfriend's embarrassment (girlfriend! Ladybug as his girlfriend! Marinette Cheng as his girlfriend!). Any other doubts that he had about Marinette loving both Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir vanished in the face of Marinette's open confession. “You're so adorable,” he said before he could stop himself, and soon the two of them were both blushing in the middle of a noisy coffee shop.

After a moment, Marinette coughed discreetly and straightened in her seat. “Okay, so I've decided that that first kiss didn't count. When I kiss you for the first time, it's going to be special.”

“What makes you think that _you're_ going to kiss _me_?” came Adrien's mischievous reply.

“You did make me do all of the work last time,” she snarked back.

“You just said that kiss didn't count!”

“It doesn't count, but it still happened.”

“Fine,” Adrien relented. “So what's your idea of something special? Midnight on the Eiffel Tower? On a boat in the middle of the Seine?”

“No!” Pause. “Maybe.”

“Which one? Or...both?” Adrien fought down another smile behind his coffee cup as Marinette puffed herself back up.

“The location doesn't matter! Or at least, not that much. But I want it to be special and I want it when we're both, erm, conscious. And aware of our secret identities.”

“Um,” Adrien blinked, realizing something.

Marinette looked as if she almost regretted the words when they came out of her mouth with the additional realization that they were 1) currently on a date, 2) both conscious, and 3) both aware of their respective secret identities. But Paris in the daytime was noisy and crowded, so Adrien held his tongue this time and waited patiently for Marinette to sort out her thoughts.

_Beep beep._

The two of them scrambled for their phones, and then Adrien sheepishly held his up. “Sorry, that was my alarm,” he apologized, swiping the screen hurriedly. “I almost forgot I had piano lessons today.” Seeing Marinette's crestfallen expression, Adrien put his phone away and reached his hand across the table, palm up. “Hey,” he said quietly.

“Hey,” she said just as quietly, and put her hand on his.

Stroking her slim but strong fingers, Adrien racked his brains for the right words, determined to not let his Chat Noir show. “You should have my schedule for the week. How about we go on another date and we can talk more about this?”

“About kissing?”

“About kissing,” he repeated. His phone beeped again, and he sighed, wishing for once that he didn't have so many lessons scheduled throughout the week. “I'll call you tonight.” He kissed her on the hand, and when she didn't shove his face back with a finger this time, he grinned against her skin and then straightened. At least they didn't have any problems with this kind of kissing. “I'll see you around, my Lady.”

“Get going, kitty,” Marinette laughed affectionately.

* * *

It wasn't as if Adrien didn't care about his first (official) kiss with Marinette, because he did care. Sometimes a little too much, as Nino would attest to in class whenever Adrien's focus wavered from the teacher. But the location or circumstances didn't matter to Adrien. Both he and Marinette were long over the fantasies about the perfect first kiss, considering how both of them already had their first kisses with other people. Marinette had her first kiss with Alya as young children, apparently during a sleepover when the two of them had innocently wondered what kissing would feel like. Adrien had his during one of the first commercials he starred in; the girl had been nice enough, if overly-enthusiastic about locking lips with  _the_ Adrien Agreste, but it hadn't been terrible.

No, he and Marinette had long lost the luxury of dreaming about the perfect first kiss, but this was a chance to have another kind of first with her.

“You haven't kissed her yet?”

Adrien was somewhat bemused by Nino's appalled face. “No, we've been taking it slowly.” Although to be honest, Adrien wasn't sure if he and Marinette were moving fast or slow, considering how long they had been Miraculous partners and that he had been flirting with her as Chat Noir for just as long. If it was just a matter of physical intimacy, then yes, they were moving slowly, but physical intimacy seemed trivial compared to how they trusted each other with their lives.

Nino shook his head, ignorant of Adrien's thoughts. “I thought you two would have kissed by now. You're so in love, it's kind of gross sometimes.”

“We're discreet,” Adrien protested.

“Mhm, discreet.” Nino rolled his eyes, but his tone was good-natured. “I saw you kiss her hand the other day after class.”

“That was just a peck!”

“So discreet.”

“Hey, come on. What's the point of having a girlfriend if I can't be sweet on her?”

“So you can kiss her hand, but not her—you know.” Nino gestured vaguely around his face.

“Again, we're taking our time. Marinette wants it to be special, and so do I.”

“You two almost kissed for my video.”

“We weren't together then. You know me, Nino. I've had to kiss strangers while modeling, so that was no different.”

“I guess that's true.” His best friend lapsed into silence, but only for a few seconds. “Hey, you almost kissed Chloe that day!”

“Let's not talk about that.”

“You almost kissed _Chloe._ Good thing that didn't work out in the end, right?”

“I said, let's not talk about that.”

“Let's not talk about what?”

Adrien and Nino jumped in their seats, and then whirled around to see Alya with her hands on her hips. The follow-up date Marinette had been planning turned into a double date with Nino and Alya, so that put any discussions about kissing on hold for the time being. That still hadn't stopped Adrien from bringing up the whole situation to Nino while the girls had gone to the bathroom.

Now Alya was eyeing the two of them just as Marinette was coming back. “So what were you two talking about?”

“We were talking about Nino's next video project,” Adrien said smoothly, winking at Nino who was fumbling with his hat.

Alya hummed, seemingly suspicious, but she let the subject go as Marinette came up to them, clutching her satchel. “Well, it looks like we're done here, so let's head out. Lately Paris has been quiet, so there haven't been any news about Ladybug for the last few days. I'm running low on material, so I'm planning to do some more research.”

Adrien persisted even as Nino slowly began to sink under the booth they were sitting at. “Do you have some free time though?”

Alya crossed her arms. “Hm? Do you have something you want from me?”

“Nino can use some help with his script for the video project. Right, Nino?”

“Er, yes. Video project. Script.” Nino was almost entirely under the booth, with only the top of his head sticking out.

“Asking me for help, huh? I'm flattered, but I'm sure we'll only have creative differences just like last time. But let me know how the video turns out.” Alya ended the conversation without a second thought and turned to Marinette who was looking slightly lost. Nino disappeared under the booth and Adrien thought wryly that Alya was a much more slippery character than he gave her credit for. Nino was going to have to start being more forward, or he wasn't going to get anywhere with Alya's strong personality.

“Too bad,” he whispered down to Nino. “What a missed opportunity.”

Nino mumbled from under the booth, “It's not like I wanted to make another video with her.”

“Sure, Nino. It's not like you have feelings or anything.”

“O-of course not.” Nino slid back out and made a show of dusting off his clothes even as Alya and Marinette paid them no attention.

“So when are you going to confess to Alya again?”

Nino's gaze darted nervously. “I'm taking my time.”

“Oh, so you're allowed to take your time to confess, but I can't take my time planning my first kiss with Marinette?”

“That's different. You and Marinette are going out already.”

“Yeah...” Adrien's smile turned dreamy, and Nino elbowed him as the girls waited by the door for them to leave.

“Happy couples are so disgusting.”

“You just wish you were part of a happy couple.”

“Boys!” Alya called out, pointedly tapping her foot. Marinette waved at Adrien, wearing a patient smile.

“Coming!” they answered simultaneously, and then made eye contact with each other.

“Whipped,” Adrien smirked.

“No, _you're_ whipped.”

* * *

“Do you think they'll ever get together?”

Marinette mimed zipping her lips closed, and kept on walking, her hands behind her back. Her loyalty to Alya meant that she absolutely refused to discuss her best friend's feelings with Adrien, no matter how often Adrien kept dropping hints about Nino. That was fair enough; Adrien supposed that he should back off already and let Nino seize his own opportunities, but it was difficult to see his friend so lost and indecisive.

Well, he had probably been the same not too long ago, when he had been torn about his feelings for Ladybug.

Even so, as he walked Marinette home (and did his best to ignore the family limousine trailing behind them—his father had insisted, but Adrien didn't want to draw more attention), he thought that he hadn't changed too much from back then. He was certain of this relationship and certain of his current feelings for Marinette, but he was starting to worry that Marinette felt pressured to kiss him properly for the first time. Was it primarily to erase the memory of the first kiss that happened but didn't count? Adrien had spent hours analyzing the few pictures that had been taken at the scene, and it was clear that Ladybug had been betting on the success of the kiss reviving Chat Noir.

But if it hadn't worked? If he as Chat Noir had actually managed to forcefully take her Miraculous, or even worse, touched her with his power? Those were heavy worries that she probably hadn't had time to think of in the midst of the situation, but they still added weight to the whole affair even now.

Come to think of it, Adrien didn't remember ever apologizing to Ladybug for burdening her.

“Marinette,” he stopped her, pulling her to the side.

“Hm? What is it?”

The words spilled out. Adrien hadn't realized he had been keeping all of this worry inside, but once he got started, he couldn't stop until he had voiced every last one of his thoughts on the matter. Marinette listened without interrupting, her expression carefully neutral until it was obvious that Adrien was finished and was now waiting for her response to his apology.

“Let's call it even,” she said. “I mean, you did protect me from getting hit. And we wouldn't have gone anywhere with me under Kim's spell.”

“But I still caused you so much trouble. I'm supposed to be your partner. I'm not supposed to be another obstacle in your way.”

“Adrien...”

“I've never touched anyone with Cataclysm before. If anything had happened to you, I would have never forgiven myself. If anyone—”

“Adrien!”

“No, Marinette, let me finish—”

Marinette grabbed Adrien's face, pulled it down to her height, and kissed him right on the lips, squishing his cheeks as she did so. The kiss lasted one, two, three seconds, and then she released him and he wobbled on his feet.

They froze, looking straight at each other. Then:

“You kissed me.”

“I couldn't think of another way to shut you up!” Marinette flapped her arms wildly, looking more shocked than Adrien. “I wasn't thinking, I just moved!”

“You _kissed_ me.”

Marinette groaned and began to pace on the sidewalk. “Thank you for pointing out the obvious.” She stopped again. “The limo.”

“My family's limo?”

“It's gone.”

Indeed the black limousine had mysteriously disappeared in the half minute it took for Marinette to kiss him and then to freak out right after doing so. Adrien had a nasty feeling that his father was going to get wind of the situation and then have a “talk” with him about being more discreet—how galling, especially after what Nino had told him. But he had more pressing matters than his father. Marinette had started pacing again, and he didn't like the look on her face.

“That can't count as our first kiss. It wasn't planned. I had a plan. I had multiple plans. I know I said location doesn't matter much, but I had plans. Midnight on the Eiffel Tower. Or on a boat in the middle of the Seine. At least something better than in broad daylight in the middle of the street!”

He stopped her for the second time today. “Marinette, it doesn't have to count. We can forget about it, okay?”

She raised her eyes to meet his. “We can?”

“I don't want you to regret doing anything with me.”

“I've never regretted doing anything with you!” she blurted out even as he was gearing himself up for another long ramble. “Not with you or with Chat Noir. I just wanted to make this special for you, since you can't even remember the other one.”

_Ah,_ Adrien thought as warmth rushed throughout his entire body.  _Ah. So we were always on the same page._ Aloud, he said gently, “I wanted to make this special for you too. It doesn't matter where or when, as long as you're happy.”

She let out a relieved breath. “I'm happy. And that kiss just now doesn't count either, understand?”

“Understood, my Lady.”

“But it did happen. And I don't regret it.”

“I know. I don't regret it either. Although maybe I should start talking more if that's how you're going to shut me up every time.”

“You do that, and I'm never going to kiss you again.”

 

* * *

“They're disgustingly cute,” Alya said cheerfully as she ended the video recording on her phone. “Too bad we couldn't hear what they were saying.”

“What a liar,” Nino shook his head, ignoring strange glances from passing pedestrians as he and Alya peered from behind a corner. “Discreet, he said. If this is his idea of being discreet, I don't want to know what else they do when they're alone together.”

“Hey, let them have their privacy.”

“Says the girl who recorded the whole thing on her phone.”

“Trust me, Marinette will want to see this later. I'm just saving it for her.”

“If you say so...um, Alya?”

“You called?”

“I, uh, I really could use some help with the video project. But only if you're free.”

Alya spun on her heel and began walking away, grinning. “I'll think about it.”

Nino watched her go, and his head drooped. “Okay then.”

“I'll call you!”

His head jerked back up. “Really?”

“Yeah, I'll call you after updating my Ladybug blog. Priorities, you know?”

**Author's Note:**

> [chanting] MAKE OUT MAKE OUT MAKE OUT...
> 
> ...I feel dirty.
> 
> Also I think I actually ship Marinette/Alya more than Alya/Nino. But hey, gotta give the poor boy a chance. And I ship Marinette with everyone, so she's got her harem already.


End file.
